


Every Last One...

by waitforapseud (jazzcult)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide mention, based off something, don't whine about suicide or it being short ffs it's a drabble based off of something i saw jfc, prompt, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzcult/pseuds/waitforapseud
Summary: He said he would eliminate every last one. And he meant it.drabble based off of a tumblr post (linked in beginning notes)





	Every Last One...

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this Tumblr screen shot that I found on Pinterest.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/426364289698832214/)

Truly it was a glorious day; the last of the Titans was defeated, courtesy of Eren Jaeger. Though rather than drinking with the surviving members of the military, Eren was nowhere to be found. This concerned Mikasa Ackerman, and she had as a result spent most of her time trying to find him.

"Eren?" the girl called as she made her way down the hall, "Eren, where are you?"

Instead of Eren, however, Mikasa came across Jean and Armin. 

"Oh, Mikasa!" Armin hustled over, followed by Jean. "Have you seen Eren anywhere?"

Jean shook his head. "No. We split up from Corporal Levi to look for him; Armin and I happened to bump into each other."

Mikasa sighed. "Guess I need to keep looki–"

"Eren!"

The three teens all looked in the direction of the yelling; Corporal Levi Ackrman's voice echoed through the halls, demanding that Eren open a door. They followed Levi's voice until they found him banging on a door and calling Eren's name.

"Corporal, what's going on?" Mikasa asked as they stopped at their superior's side. There was nothing but concern and fear flooding her words.

"The brat's going to do something stupid," responded Levi, "he's been acting weird since we got back; and not in a funny way. I mean in a disturbing, worrying way."

"Get out of my way, I'll get him out!" Mikasa pushed her uncle from the door and began to pound on it. "Eren?" she called, "it's Mikasa! Open up! We can talk about what's bothering you! Eren? Eren!"

**\---**

Eren could hear the yelling and banging from the other side of the door; yet no noise was enough to pull his attention away from the blade whose handle rested constrictedly in his closed fist. As he raised the blade behind his neck, he whispered to himself, "every last one." And the blade was swiftly brought down upon his nape, and sliced to the side. Eren fell to the ground, no life responding to the banging and shouting that continued outside.


End file.
